


Quasimodo's Epitaph

by Avdotia



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - Victor Hugo
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia





	

'Tis not the truth I haven't loved

And that my heart was made of stone.

Yes, allegedly, that I've been told,

But even my soul's not so cold.

The gargoyle I seemed to be

Met once a bird, like Heaven's flare,

And she was sweet and nice to me,

That's why the tombstone now we share.

I might not've been the best of men

And she most likely wasn't, too,

But does a single soul now care,

Now, when we sleep under God's footstool?


End file.
